The Bloodline monster
by Luck1
Summary: This is a sequel to a story i am going to right later. The crew have survived a fight but the Condor needs to make an emergency landing in a desert Terra. Here they meet 7 Warriors who defend a cursed but friendly village. PxA JxOC, Britcom violence.
1. Chapter 1: The landing

The sky was clear as the Condor made a steady pace with a damaged engine smoking behind it. It wasn't going to make it back to the Baskin camp.

Aerrow: What's the word Stork?

Stork: We need to make an emergency landing. That engine's in really bed shape.

Aerrow: do it A.S.A.P Stork.

Stork lands the Condor in a dessert kind of terra. The area looks as thought life is not possible and Stork notices a huge and strange horseshoe shaped rock, it looks as thought it has been purposely built to hide extremely large cargo ships. Stork landed comfortably in this shape. Aerrow spoke over the Voice com. Junko and River made their way outside as soon as the Condor landed.

Aerrow: Piper! Where are we?

Piper: I don't know. This area is un-charted on my maps.

Just outside the room Piper is stood in, Shade is carrying a piece of his Sniper Rifle and looking angrily at Finn.

Shade: Oi Finn. Did you dismantle my gun Again?

Finn: nervouslyUmmm….. he he…yep.

As soon as the word "yep" was said, Shade violently grabbed Finn by the throat and dragged him to the deck. Piper followed closely behind wanting to talk to Aerrow to finally reveal her true feelings to him.

Piper: Aerrow?

Aerrow: oh? Hey Piper.

Piper: can I talk to you?

Aerrow: about what?

As Aerrow and Piper spoke Finn was being battered and beaten by Shade behind them, because Finn was always being beaten up since Shade and River joined the crew , Aerrow and Piper acted as if nothing was going on.

Piper:…well…I…..see….do you remember when we were in your room before we met River and Shade? After the fight with the Cyclonians?

Aerrow: yeah.

Piper: and I had something to tell you?

Aerrow: yeah

Piper: well I think I'm ready to tell you now.

Finn: help…ouch ow man.

Piper: Aerrow I-

Finn: OUCH OWW.

Piper: grrr…Aerrow

Finn: AHHHH C'MON THAT HURTS

Aerrow: FINN! Keep it down, sorry Piper.

Piper: o.k. (deep breath) Aerrow I have wanted to say this for a long time…. Aerrow I really-

Another interruption hit the conversation when one of the windows smashed after a rock crashed through it.

Shade: (with Finn under his foot) That was random, but I bet ya it ain't good.

Piper: I say we check it out, what I have to say can wait a little longer.

Aerrow: Right, let's move.

Shade ,Finn, Piper, Stork and Aerrow raced out of the door and out of the Condor. Junko and River were stood weapons drawn and face to face with 12 bandits, Mixed races with 6 male and 6 female, they had brown uniforms which looked as thought they were wearing t-shirts with trousers or shorts and all except one wore a green headband the odd person was wearing blue, they obviously lived in this terra because they knew how to dress and all wore the same insignia on their shirts.

Bandit leader: Welcome to Terra Nile. Is this your first time? Because it will be your last.


	2. Chapter 2 : The stranger

RECAP------- The crew have just made an emergency landing on a dessert terra they haven't been to before and they have been set upon by 12 bandits.

Aerrow: what do you want?

Bandit leader: well…not much…. Just your heads and all your possessions.

Aerrow: who are you?

Qwit: I'm Qwit. A squad Leader of the infamous "sand crows". We mug and if you're lucky steal the ships of those who land in this terra-

M. Bandit: that are away from the village boss

Qwit: SHUT IT! Enough talk lets get 'em

Shade: (sigh) Junko. Is this a less violent version of what happened when the Colodians got ya?

Junko nodded his head. The bandits quickly got into formation around the crew surrounding them in a circle whit sinister snickering sweeping from each of the bandits mouths. Qwit took the first step forward, his goons copied him until they were all at least three steps each away from the crew. The crew stood their ground preparing for one of them to attack another bandit spoke.

F.Bandit: boss. What if one of those knight guys show up?

Qwit: Oh shut up. If one of those guys shows up I'll do what I always do—

?????: Yeah, shit your pants, order ya goons on me and, lets not forget my favourite part, you run away with that high pitch squeal that you have.

Every head looked toward the new voice that had jumped in to the "friendly" conversation. Standing on a boulder was a man who was grinning sinisterly at Qwit he was wearing a sleeveless jacket which had animal fur on each of the shoulders; he wore no shirt underneath so you could see his toned arms and torso. He had 3 scars on his left cheek, another 3 on his right pectoral and another 3 on his stomach. An eye patch covered his left eye, and he had spiked red hair, but the thing that grabbed the Storm hawks attention the most was his robotic arm.

( Visual of him and his brothers)

M.Bandit: DAMN! IT'S HIM!

F.Bandit: ONE OF THE KNIGHTS!

Qwit: (sweating) Grrr.

?????: so what? You just gunna stand there or look at my dashing good looks all day?

The stranger leaped from the boulder and started walking towards the bandits as they started to huddle together and panic. Qwit was the only one who stood his ground. Qwits eyes were constantly on the stranger at all times and his headband was staining with sweat. The strangers' grin had now changed to a smirk

Qwit: GET HIM!

6 of the bandits rushed towards the stranger with daggers drawn. The stranger still with a smirk on his face chocked the first with his robotic hand and slammed him into the ground after which he hand just delivered a devastating uppercut to another bandit with his human hand. The remaining four bandits formed a circle around him and waited for him to make a move, sarcastically the stranger replied—

?????: well, this is new. Have you been teaching your goons to actually do something other that run in a straight line into their deaths?

A bandit jumped forward and took a swipe at him, the stranger blocked the attack with his robotic arm, and quickly he reacted with a head but then an axe handle, which pummelled the bandit into the ground causing it to crack from the force. Junkos' jaw dropped at sight of this.

The three bandits left attacking this obviously powerful fighter, panicked and all attacked him at once with their daggers, the fighter jumped backwards causing them all to miss. The bandits froze in their tracks and all looked at the fighter, who had raised his robotic arm so it looked like he was looking at the time, but his eyes were focused on the bandits.

?????: blades ay? Well then. Let me get mine out.

The hand of the robotic am disappeared into his fore arm and a Chainsaw blade emerged out of his robotic wrist. He then took a stance and said—

?????: this is gunna hurt….LOADS. (blade spins)

the fighter ran towards the bandits and with one swipe, shattered the daggers and sent the bandits flying with deep wounds casting blood as far as they flew. The bandits landed at Qwit's feet and lay dead. Qwit looked at the bodies then again at the fighter.

Qwit: If you think I'm done, my other 6 bandits have another thing on their mind.

Qwit turned around to see the rest of his crew had run away and left their headbands on the floor, Qwit nervously turned back to the fighter with extreme panic in his eyes.

?????: this thing on their minds. It wouldn't of happened to be early retirement would it?

Qwit stood motionless and quiet for 10 seconds before dropping his dagger and running away with a high pitched squeal of fear.

?????: ahhh. Music to my ears. You guys all right?

The storm hawks were still in shock from the fight, Aerrow looked at his teammates before asking

Aerrow: who are you?

?????: I think your mate River can tell you.

Junko: you know him?

River: yeah. The camps fought alongside him sometimes.

Finn: so? Who is it?

River: this is Frame. He is one of the 7 Yountom Knights.


End file.
